Malleus
Malleus was the Titan lord of Protodermis. History Pre-Titan War Before the Creation of Kentis Nui, a group of highly powerful beings known as the Titans ruled Primordius Magna. Malleus was their Leader. Eventually, corruption from within caused the group to collapse and Malleus, as the only known survivor of the Titans, went into exile. Post-Titan War and Primordius Magna Civil War. After the Titans gave up their crown to Kentis Nui, Malleus joined the Order of Kentis Nui . At some point, he was responsible for transporting Toa Gunner to Lunas Magna. When Kronaxx took over Primordius Magna, the Toa Nagania searched for Malleus to aid them in a rebellion, to which he consented. Malleus later participated in the Battle of Arcajax the following day. Using his giant war hammer, Malleus proceeded to crush his opponents to death. Although the battle was a victory, Tesla , Malleus' good friend, was killed by Kronaxx. After the battle, Malleus, along with the rest of the Order of Kentis Nui, gave Tesla a funeral. Malleus later led the attack in the First Battle of Mala. Unable to win the battle, Malleus order a retreat, and was injured in an attack made by Bloödvok and several other skakdi . After the battle, news came through that Ramus and Lumina, had disappeared, whilst on a mission to Craydaxia Despite these injuries, Malleus proceeded to Metru Major, where he presumed they had been taken, to save the toa. After a brief battle with Makuta Umbrakk, Malleus killed the toa, and set Ramus free (Lumina had been killed earlier by Kronaxx). Powers and Abilities Malleus had elemental control over all protodermis, even in its energized form. He could create, control, and absorb protodermis and shoot a torrent of protodermis from his hand or a weapon. Malleus could control, to some extent, the outcome of a being who was exposed to energized protodermis. As a titan, Malleus possessed many powers and characteristics such as Incredible strength and endurance, near invulnerability, and the ability to absorb most elemental attacks. He is one of the few beings who can come and go to Lunas Magna as he pleases. Tools Malleus carried a gigantic hammer made of protosteel, powerful enough to split makuta armor and crush boulders. When the hammer comes into impact with an object, it creates a shock-wave powerful enough to knock enemies off their feet. This hammer was forged by Brutakadux, a Craydaxian warrior and metal smith. Mask Malleus wears the mask of nightmares, which brings an opponent's worse nightmare to life for a limited period of time. Stats Trivia *Malleus was the first MOC made by Liopleurodonferox, and the first page he created for the wiki. *Malleus' body plan is based of Axonn. *''"Malleus"'' is the Latin word for'' "hamer."'' *Malleus' current form is actually significantly diminished from his Titan form Quotes Appearances *''The Gunner Chronicles (First Appearance) *Out of the Blue and into the Black'' *''A World at War'' *''Guardian of the Dead Souls'' Category:Protodermis Category:Order of Kentis Nui Category:Characters Category:Fellowship of Kentis Nui Rebellion Category:Titan Lords